


The uwu Boys

by notforthelovers



Series: Social Media love [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Multi, OT13 - Freeform, Polyamory, Texting, and to help the boys feel better, i dont really know whats happening tbh, im just giving my babies the love they deserve, it isnt sexual tho, its just cute, seungcheol and minghao are the biggest bottoms i will fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notforthelovers/pseuds/notforthelovers
Summary: The Text AU in which Chan is looking out for his Hyungs, the 95 is constantly being tested, and Minghao is everyones baby boy.Or, the OT13 fic where everyone is still idols, and are extremely soft for each other.





	1. Welcome to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm a sucker for OT13 and I can't decide on ships so this is my solution.
> 
> Also please send me ideas and stuff on twitter and/ or tumblr  
> Twitter - @sugaonthestreet  
> Tumblr - joons-hope
> 
> Also takes place just before Thanks is released cos im that bitch that loves the Thanks era.

**Lee_Chan has created a group chat "Seventeen"**

**Lee_Chan has added Min_9yu, H.Vernon, L_Seokmin, K.Soon and 7 others to "Seventeen".**

**Lee_Chan has set group photo to**

****

**Han1004:** ok first of all, fuck you chan 

**Han1004:** second, what is this for 

**Lee_Chan:** Hyungg I wasn't done!!

**Wen_Jun:** what more do you need to do exactly?

**Lee_Chan:** Nicknames!!!!

**C.Seungcheol:** No.

**Seungkwan_B:** Yes.

**H.Vernon:** Yes.

**Lee_Chan:** oh look at that it's three against one,I guess I'll do it then

**Wonu:** Chan you do realise there are other people in this chat right?

**Lee_Chan:** what's that hyung? Set really cool nicknames to everyone? Got it!

**C.Seungcheol:** fine, don't make me regret it kid.

**L_Seokmin:** why are you calling him kid when we all literally fuck eachother?

**Min_9yu:** LMAO

**Lee_Chan:** excuse you, I was just recently invited to the fucking

**Han1004:** that's because you were not of age chan

**Lee_Chan:** but all I got was cuddles when everyone else was being dirty!

**K.Soon:** are you complaining?

**Lee_Chan:** NO! I love the soft moments, especially Jihoon Hyung!!

**Jihoon:** we agreed to not bring that up

**Lee_Chan: （￣ー￣）**

**Lee_Chan:** _Anyway_

**Lee_Chan set their nickname to Dino**

**Lee_Chan set Jihoon's nickname to Secretly Soft**

**Secretly Soft:** Choke.

**Dino set Wonu's nickname to EmoBby**

**EmoBby:** I....accept 

**Dino set Min_9yu's nickname to BFG**

**BFG:** ok so either meaning big friendly giant or big fucking gay, I'll take either 

**Dino set C.Seungcheol's nickname to Daddy;)**

**Daddy;):** @ god, why?

**Dino set L_Seokmin,s nickname to Sunshine**

**Sunshine:** :D

**Dino set Wen_Jun's nickname to Prince**

**Prince:** thank you bby

**Dino set Seungkwan_B's nickname to Kwannie**

**Kwannie:** omg I love it so original xoxo

**Kwannie:** jk its cool bb

**Dino set H.Vernon's nickname to kid**

**kid:** I will fite you 

**EmoBby:** nonie no offence Chan would snap you in half

**kid:**

 

**Dino:** _Ignoring That_

**Dino set K.Soon's nickname to 10:10**

**10:10:** it will do....for now

**Dino set Yoon1004's nickname to SmallDick**

**BFG:** I mean is he lying?

**SmallDick:** wow can you believe I only have 10 boyfriends now

**BFG:** you know we are just teasing love

**SmallDick:** it looks like only 10 people get my dick from now on 

**Dino:** YOU WOULDNT

**Daddy;):** he would 

**Prince:** he would 

**J.JHong:** he would 

**kid:** shua hyung youre here!

**J.JHong:** im always here

**J.JHong:** lurking 

**Kwannie:** thats a little creepy hyung

**BFG:** ok not that im not thrilled about Shua Hyung finally being here

**BFG:** can we please get back to the matter at hand

**Dino:** Hyung you know he wont do it 

**SmallDick:** _I will._

**Secretly Soft:**  well RIP mingyu and chan, now we can get on with our lives

**Dino:** I dont need his dick, I'll survive

**SmallDick:** mhm sure

**BFG:** unlike Chan I actually want all 12 of my boyfriends dick's so 

**BFG:** yes hi Jeonghan Hyung I love you and your ginormous dick <33333

**SmallDick:** I have 11 boyfriends now

**Dino:** now I know how Vernon Hyung felt 

**Dino:** _Betrayal._

**Dino:**  now for once can I finish this please

**Dino set J.JHong's nickname to GiftToHumanity**

**GiftToHumanity:** thank you channie I love it uwu

**10:10:** that just proved Chan's point, hyung you really are a gift to humanity 

**Sunshine:** ngl shua Hyung just got the biggest smile on his face and threw his phone 

**Dino set Xu_Minghao's nickname to Baby Boy**

**Daddy;):** Now thats a name we can  _all_ agree with 

**BFG:** of course you would agree with that Hyung 

**SmallDick:** what was that Mingyu?

**BFG:** I mean, I totally agree with cheol hyung its amazing

**SmallDick:** thats what I thought :)

**Prince:** did anyone else get extremely turned on by Jeonghan Hyung?

**Secretly Soft:** yep

**EmoBby:** hell yeah 

**BFG:** very

**Sunshine:** where is Hao anyway?

**Dino:** he's with Soonyoung Hyung and me

**Prince:** omw

**EmoBby:** Tell him to come on I miss him :(((

**Secretly Soft:** uwu

**Kwannie:** did u just?

**Secretly Soft:** not the point.

**10:10:** he wont come on

**GiftToHumanity:** why?

**Prince:** he's embarrassed

**Daddy;):** Chan what did you do 

**Dino:** I didnt do anything this time

**SmallDick:** this time

**Dino:** shut.

**10:10:** well Dino did have a hand in it tbh

**Dino:** hYUNg

**kid:** spill

**10:10:** We were in the practice room working on the final stuff for the Thanks choreo when we took a break and Minghao was doing that thing he does when he is upset

**Kwannie:** what thing?

**Dino:** the thing(tm)

**Kwannie:** ohhhhh that  _thing_

**Daddy;):** Am I the only one that doesnt get what the thing(tm) is??

**Prince:** oh god

**Prince:** he pout, Hyung. He poUT.

**Daddy;):** oh _that_ thing 

**Dino:** anyway 

**Dino:** as everyone knows how worrying it is when he pouts, we asked whats wrong 

**Prince:** correction chan pestered him until he told us

**Dino:** same thing 

**Dino:** he told us that he missed you guys a lot, even tho we had been together earlier on, he just felt like bcos we are all busy you guys wouldnt want to see him as much and he was worried.

**Sunshine:** :(((((((( noooo

**10:10:** then, channie and jun hyung said we should all make a gc where we can be our usual gay selves and he done that thing where his eyes just light up!!

**Prince:** it was so cute, he looked all happy and he was smiling really wide!!!!

**Secretly Soft:** I just busted the biggest uwu

**Dino:** and he was super excited about the idea then he was like "oh what if they find me clingy and dont want to deal with me" and he kept panicking. So we spent a lot of time making sure he had calmed down.

**Prince:** and now that chan actually made the chat he is rly worried you will all think he is weird

**BFG:** one of my boyfriends are upset?

**BFG:** enable the  **love**

**SmallDick:** calm ur ham mingyu

**BFG:** I-

**EmoBby:** right

**EmoBby is typing**

**kid:** surely he is done 

**Kwannie:** Im sitting across from him and let me say, he is going off(tm)

**Daddy;):** here comes soft wonu

**EmoBby:** Minghao baby you do not to be embarrassed. You voiced something to people who you love and trust and you looked for help with how you were feeling    which is a good thing. You voiced something that I had been worrying about and I know the others had as well because even thought we are all a group  and spend a lot of time together we do sometimes have different schedules it is a good thing for us to have a chat. For me and for other people we need time to recollect ourselves after being with people for a long time even if it is the people we love the most and sometimes I want to go recharge my batteries but I dont want to be away from you guys for too long so this groupchat is an excellent idea. You dont need to feel embarrassed because you miss us, because we love you and even though we tease and joke about we still love you more than anything else and if you are missing us then we are definitely missing you more.

**Sunshine:** well I am crying 

**Secretly Soft:** that was so fucking gay

**Secretly Soft:** I love it 

**Dino:** Hao Hyung update he is now less embarrassed and looking extra soft(tm)

**Baby Boy:**

 

 

                      

**Baby Boy:** screw you guys for making me  _soft_

**Baby Boy has changed the group chat name to "the best boyfriends in the world"**

**SmallDick:** welcome to hell baby!

**Baby Boy:** even tho I love the fact that Channie went all out with the nicknames, I have made some observations.

**Dino:** oh...oh god

**kid:** you're in for it now

**Baby Boy:** 1) the name was terrible

                 2) why in the world is Cheol hyung named "Daddy;)" when he is literally the second biggest bottom in this group 

**BFG: @Daddy;)** he aint wrong

**Daddy;):** excuse you I suit this name very much 

**Secretly Soft:** hyung as soon as we got to the studio to go over stuff you begged me to bend you over and fuck you 

**Daddy;):**

 

                 

**GiftToHumanity:** and even though only me and hanie can see it rn, you are the cutest little out there 

**SmallDick:** oh yeah he defo is 

**10:10:** i honestly cant wait until you feel comfortable enough to show us that side of you hyung! and no matter how long we have to wait, we will

**Daddy;):** I just busted the biggest uwu pt2

**Prince:** ok since we are all going soft(tm) I suggest a cuddle pile with our two favourite babies in the middle 

**Baby Boy:** No

**Kwannie:** _Yes._

**SmallDick changed Daddy;)'s name to Cutest**

**Dino:** Yes! thats a great name!

**SmallDick:** you're still not getting my dick chan 

**Dino:** Fuck.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The Fork Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some members meet little cheol and chan gets the dicking of a lifetime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update :( been super busy with school and stuff 
> 
> also please send me some ideas or just talk to me on twitter/tumblr 
> 
> twitter- sugaonthestreet  
> tumblr- joonshope

**10:10 has entered group chat “the best boyfriends in the world”**

**10:10:** So anyone wanna tell me why I have a little cheol sobbing in my lap because his daddies are ‘meanies’  
 ****

**Sunshine:** you got to meet little cheol?!

**10:10:** is that really all you took from that sentence?

**BFG:** he is crying? not on my watch

**EmoBby:** Mingyu no.

**BFG:** _Mingyu Yes._

**BFG:** Soft Mingyu is activated bois its about to get gay

**10:10:** ok im putting a stop to the right now, he is scared let him live

**kwannie:** he has already chosen daddies? unfair

**EmoBby:** You didn’t stand a chance seungkwan, lets be real here

**10:10:** ok is no one concerned as to why he is crying

**10:10: @SmallDick @GiftToHumanity** explain

**Prince:** America Explain

**kid:** America Explain

**Secretly Soft:** Of course those two would show up with Vine references

**Secretly Soft:** Vine is dead, move on

**Dino:** Vine will never die, just like harambe.

**Dino:** they will always be in our hearts

**Dino:**

**Baby Boy:** Im sending that to Hoseok Hyung

**Dino:** plz dont

**Dino:** I know u and him are like scissor sisters but like I still want him to actually like me

**Baby Boy:** Awwww channie

**Baby Boy:** He’s never gonna like you

**Kwannie:** HA wrecked

**10:10:** GUYS

**10:10:** I HAVE A CRYING LITTLE WITH ME AND HIS DADDIES ARENT TELLING ME WHATS FUCKING WRONG

**10:10: @SmallDick @GiftToHumanity** EXPLAIN THIS SHIT

**SmallDick:** oh thats where he went

**SmallDick: @GiftToHumanity** found him

**GiftToHumanity:** ah finally

**Sunshine:** so you guys gonna explain or?

**SmallDick:** Well technically its Shua’s fault

**GiftToHumanity:** wow, choke.

**EmoBby:** how can it be hyungs fault when he is literally an angel

**GiftToHumanity:** :* uwu

**SmallDick:** he was a dick to cheollie

**Sunshine:** Hyung?!?!

**GiftToHumanity:** wow ok then

**GiftToHumanity:** ok so just because I don’t let my precious little shove his fork in a plug socket I’m the dick? noted.

**Dino:** wow that was a bit of a dick move hyung

**GiftToHumanity:** well now you have just lost my dick as well chan

**Dino:** please no

**Prince:** LMAO chan is actually dying without Jeonghan Hyungs dick

**SmallDick:** its been three days….

**Dino:** well I’m soRRY THAT I JUST WANT TO SUCK SOME DICK

**Dino:** THATS ALL I ASK

**10:10:** Hi yes not if anyone cared but while that whole mess is going on Hao, Jihoon and Gyu all came to my room and played with Cheol

**10:10:** he’s fine now

**EmoBby:** _thank god._

**kid:** I just busted the biggest baddest uwu

**Kwannie: @SmallDick @GiftToHumanity** daddies huh?

**SmallDick:** you keep that shit up imma beat your ass so hard seungkwan

**Prince:** Seungkwan just got the biggest boner

**Prince:** he’s sprinting to your room

 

————————————————————————————————————————

 

**Cutest has entered group chat “the best boyfriends in the world”**

**Cutest:** thank you for today guys!!!!  
 ****

**Secretly Soft:** its no bother baby we love you loads and loads

**Cutest:** uwu

**Baby Boy:** an unlike some people ( **@GiftToHumanity** ) we would actually let you put a fork in a plug socket

**GiftToHumanity:** oh my god I just didn’t want him to _die_

**Cutest:** You really should have just let me do it.

**GiftToHumanity:** thats it I’m leaving Seventeen

 

————————————————————————————————————————

 

**Prince has entered group chat “the best boyfriends in the world”**

**Prince:** It is Day 4 for Chan, and with no dick from Jeonghan Hyung and now Joshua Hyung the young animal is going crazy  
 ****

**Cutest:** Jun what in the world are you doing?

**Prince:** Im narrating Chan’s struggles

**Kwannie:** oh like Stephen Fry!

**kid:** Kwan I think you mean David Attenborough?

**Kwannie:** same thing tho

**Sunshine:** David, sweetie Im so sorry that ugly ass bitch like this would even say that

**SmallDick:** chan has to pay for his sins

**GiftToHumanity:** I mean I was joking but Hannie convinced me to join him

**BFG:** by convinced you mean he gave you the good succ right?

**GiftToHumanity:** same thing tho

**kid:** why in the world did u have to call it that, why

**Prince:** ok no joke Chan is actual crying now

**Prince:** honestly I think you guys should just fuck him till he literally can’t move

**SmallDick:** noted.

**GiftToHumanity:** noted.

**Sunshine:** oh god, Hyung what have you done

**Prince:** God’s work.

 

 

**EmoBby:** wow you guys really are wilding

**Cutest:** Wonu where have u been, I missed youuuu :(

**EmoBby:** I was reading and muted the chat to have some peace but then I heard the sound of Chan screaming so I thought I better check the chat

**Cutest:** oh yeah blame Jun for that

**Kwannie:** do u know where everyone else is?

**EmoBby:** no idea

**Kwannie:** in that case

**Kwannie has changed 10:10’s nickname to Hamster**

**EmoBby:** why?  
 ****

**Kwannie:**

**kid:** Jihoon hyung is in his studio with Soonyoung Hyung  
 ****

**kid:** im not really sure where Hao Hyung is tho

**BFG:** I just msgd him he is at the dance studio

**BFG:** he has the chat muted as well

**Kwannie:** but that just takes all the fun out of the chat

**Kwannie has changed the group chat name to “stop muting us”**

**Cutest:** _oh yes_ , because that will tell them  
 ****

**Prince:** Kwannie literally just stuck his tongue out at his phone

**Cutest:** :****

**Prince:** now he has the biggest smile on his face

**EmoBby:** will you ever stop exposing people?

**Prince:** never.

 

 

———————————————————————————————————————-

 

**Baby Boy has entered group chat “stop muting us”**

**Baby Boy:** you know this will make me mute you more right

**Hamster:** ^^

**Hamster:** Jihoon agrees he is just to busy working

**Hamster:** also when did my name get changed

**Kwannie:** well look who decided to show up

**Hamster:** “aw babe did you miss us”- Jihoon

**Kwannie:** no.

**kid:** he totally did he is cuddling with Seungcheol Hyung rn

**Sunshine:** cuddling? and I wasn’t invited?

**EmoBby:** when will u guys be home tho :(

**Secretly Soft:** we are leaving just now be home in a few

**EmoBby:** :D

**EmoBby: @Baby Boy** what about you?

**Baby Boy:** ummmm idk I have some more stuff to work on

**BFG:** Hao you have been at that most of the day

**BFG:** you need to take a break

**Sunshine:** yeah what Gyu said!

**Baby Boy:** I’ll be home soon I just have to fix some stuff 

**EmoBby:** :/

**Cutest:** please come home soon baby we all miss you

**Baby Boy:** gay

**Baby Boy:** <3

 

**Dino has changed Prince’s nickname to The Real MVP**

**The Real MVP:** I’m guessing it went well?

**Dino:** so fucking well

**Dino:** Wen Junhui you glorious man

**Secretly Soft: @GiftToHumanity @SmallDick** how hard did you go on the boy

**GiftToHumanity:** we just took Jun’s idea

**Hamster:** you didn’t

**SmallDIck:** we did.

**kid:** I honestly love it when Chan goes all bottomy uwu

**Sunshine:** you say that because apart from MInghao he is the only one you can top

**kid:** :(

**Sunshine:** but don’t worry baby we love ur little bottom ass

**The Real MVP:** u only say that because apart from Jeonghan Hyung you have literally topped everyone

**BFG:** you’re basically the Jin of the group

**Sunshine:**?

**BFG:** Jin has topped everyone but Hoseok

**BFG:** bcos Hoseok really is the ult dom

**EmoBby:** fuck yes he is

**SmallDick:** tbh id let him fuck me

**Cutest:** Jeonghan you would let anything with a pulse fuck you

**Dino:** I would comment on how Han Hyung just got wrecked but I don’t want to lose his dick again

**GiftToHumanity:** ok but can we all be real

**GiftToHumanity:** it is rare but when Han bottoms it really is fucking amazing

**The Real MVP:** fuck yes it is

**kid:** I pray to the anime gods for it to happen

 

————————————————————————————————————————

 

**Wonu has entered chat**

**Wonu has added Xu_Minghao to the chat**

**Wonu has set their nickname to WonWon**   
****

**Wonu has set Xu_Minghao’s nickname to HaoHao**   
****

**WonWon:** Haoooooooooo  
 ****

**WonWon:** I miss youuuuuu

**WonWon:** please come homeeee

**HaoHao:** im working

**WonWon:** :(((((((((((((((((

**WonWon:** pleaseeee

  **HaoHao:** Hyung.

**WonWon:** Baby Boy please come home we miss you and I rly wanna cuddle u :(

**HaoHao:** fine.

**WonWon:** YAAAAAAAAAAAAY

**WonWon:** :DDDDDD

**WonWon:** uwu

**HaoHao:** <3

 

————————————————————————————————————————

 

**GiftToHumanity:** guys

**GiftToHumanity:** I have found the softest thing

**Dino:** softer than Hao Hyung?

**Baby Boy:** i am not soft

**Baby Boy:** and hyung don’t.

**Sunshine:** please do

**GiftToHumanity:** Hao just walked in and wonu literally grabbed him and the two were wrestling over being the big spoon

**GiftToHumanity:** i am so _soft_

**Cutest:** who won?????

**SmallDick:** joshua literally separated them and went in the middle so he’s got the two of them cuddling up to him

**SmallDick:** they are like two cats and its just

**BFG:** so amazing?

**Hamster:** so beautiful?

**kid:** so pure?

**Secretly Soft:** so soft?

**SmallDick:** so gay

**Kwannie:** we are _all_ gay

**SmallDick:** no but this is _extra_ gay

**Prince:** hao just purred

**Prince:** it really is extra gay

**EmoBby:** im breaking up with all of u


End file.
